


missing marks

by dooomninja



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dooomninja/pseuds/dooomninja
Summary: '"Soulmate AU where your soulmate’s name shows up on your wrist in their handwriting, but you can’t fucking read it because they have the world’s worst handwriting"' or even worse they can't write at all





	missing marks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wrists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766432) by [titaniumsansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa). 



> inspired from titaniumsansa amazing works but with more harpercass. sorry i wrote at 1 am i'm sleepy and didn't edit

Harper was three when she first asked her mother why she didn't have a mark on her wrist like everyone else

 

"Oh honey, that's there soulmate mark, you just don't have one yet. some people don't at your age especially if there soulmate is younger or... Er struggles writing. But don't worry when you get older it will appear then you can find each other."

 

* * *

 

 

Other kids keep bullying her. They calling her a pedo or unlovable and call her brother a faggot for having a guys name on his wrist. But her mom is there so she knows it will be OK.

 

Until one day she isn't and it isn't.

 

* * *

 

 

Her dad gets dragged off to blackgate so she takes Cullen and goes. 

 

She doesn't need a soulmate. She can manage on her own.

 

Life does on, even as it is slowly filled with bats and birds and soon she becomes one.

 

One day an assassin bursts into her room and she is saved by the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

 

Soon they are off on an adventure. At a ballet in Prague she gets a glance at Cass's wrist and sees that the skin looks especially scared, like it was badly burnt. 

 

Harper wants to shoot Cain next chance she gets.

 

Eventually they all get home safe and sound, soon even batman is back and Harper tells him she is out the game, she has other things to focus on. Like her scholarship from Wayne tech...

 

* * *

 

 

months latter when she is volunteering at the clinic, one of the patients asks her about her soulmate. 

 

"I don't have one" she replies matter of factly

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just saw the mark on your arm"

 

She is all too used to the first half of that, but the second catches her off guard, its been so long since see even bothered to look. But now she stares stunned at the messy scribble there

 

That night Cass comes over. She tells Harper how she is getting better at writing she even managed her name. Harper asks to see and Cass eventually, sheepishly agrees.

 

Harper stairs stunned at the Cass's name on the page. Cass looks confused until Harper shows the matching scribble on her wrist...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love titaniumsansa's work you should go read through it. like now


End file.
